Ghost of Winter's Park
by onebecamenone
Summary: AU- When Lavi meets a very peculiar ghost, a ghost who's face he cannot see, he finds himself in a very uncomfortable position. He wants more than anything to let this phantom rest in peace. But how bad does he really want it? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: A Plea

And here's the beginning of another story.

**Full Summary:** Lavi had always been different, but no one save a few new just how different. He could see ghosts, but he knew how to ignore them. But that all changed when he met a very peculiar one. This ghost, he could not see it's face. All he knew was that they talked every time it rained after school, and something about this ghost was different, he could not place it. But after said Ghost asks for help, Lavi finds himself in the strangest place he's ever been, nervous, anxious, stuttering, desperate to make sure this one ghost, out of the millions he'd seen, got it's "rest in peace." However how badly did he really want that?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kanda/Lavi. Honestly, this could be seen as a friendship story, minus later events. You know, those filler chapters |D  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T

I do not own any of the characters, nor do i claim too. So i hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>It happened every time the wind blew and the rain pounded against the barren sidewalks and quiet houses. This phenomenon occurred every time the sky turned dark and lifeless leaves were blow in a frenzy of foreshowed doom. Each time when it started as a drizzle, with the wind blowing everything lose and wild and free, whatever this was came about.<p>

This _phantom._

This _dream._

This simple _occurrence._

It never mattered the time of day, the month, or the season. Whenever a small drizzle drowned out into a storm and the wind blew wildly the leaves from the trees, the sky took on a deep and ominous color, and all noises ceased to exist except the beating of my heart. It happened.

That same bench, that same park, that same lamp post. Not one thing would differ when this _dream_ happened. No, it's not a dream. It's real. Words are exchanged, nods, glances, but never the slightest touch. Never once will I ask why, I know why, but I won't bring myself to acknowledge why. All I would acknowledge is that if anyone saw me, they'd stare. Their minds couldn't process the _dream_ I saw. They only saw me, and to them, my all seeing eye was crazy and unnatural. They would never know how _real_ it all was; how surrounded we all are.

The weather was perfect as I stepped out of my last class. I could hear the booming of the thunder and the _shing_ of the lightning piercing through the sky like a bullet. I hid whatever excitement my heart was feeling as I quickly packed up for the day. I had homework, but that didn't matter. With my guardian believing that I had some after school activity today, I could have all the time in the world to do my homework when I got to the park. _That_ park.

Lugging my Calculus book filled backpack out the main door, my feet sped themselves up. The drizzle was already beginning, and I knew, as did my ever moving feet, storms never lasted too long.

As my legs carried me, I felt the all too familiar and annoying buzz in my back left pocket. Almost as if I hadn't realized it, I'd fished my buzzing phone from its container and began to text. My grandfather was doing what he did every day, just confirming my academics and plans for after school. Sometimes I told him I had meetings, other times I told him I was going to a friend's house, and on rare occasions I would just go home. But this was rain country, it wasn't usual for there to be a bright and sunny day more than twice in a week.

My single eye widened as its emerald color fell upon the park. So old and so abandoned, this was my destination. Every time I past it I felt as it was torn straight from the books of a horror movie. The swings and the teeter totters moving on their own, the benches old and moldy, the lamppost light flickering, and the gazebo. That old piece of nothingness was where my eye was always drawn. Sometimes I was lucky and other times I wasn't. Today, after just acing my Calculus test, must've been my lucky day.

Mud was already gushing from the grass as I made my way through the pouring rain to the gazebo. It still wouldn't be the ideal place to do my homework hence the holes in the roof, but I could find a dry spot to sit I was sure.

I wouldn't smile when I confirmed that today was my lucky day. I only set my book bag on a dry part of the concrete and sat down beside it. The figure on the bench looked down at me.

"You're wet," it said.

I nodded, "Raining."

It nodded, its shrouded head turning back away from me.

"Who are you?" I'd been dying to ask that question for a month now, but only now did it seem I had the courage to let the words flow from my mouth as easily as the answer to a question, only this time I asked one.

The head turned back to me, "Who am I? Strange question," Was its answer. Its skilled midnight eyes watched as I flipped through the large book and my notebook. With a pencil and a calculator in my hand, I started my homework as I spoke.

"It's not strange, I want to know. I see you every rain storm, yet I don't know you at all. I've barely scratched the surface," I replied to it in a stolid tone, my pencil moving swiftly across the narrow lined paper.

Its laugh was cold and dry, "Tell me what you know then."

I knew it was playing with me, but nonetheless I knew I had to answer.

"I know you're dead. You can't hide that from me," my voice was smooth and unwavering. I knew what I could do; I didn't need to be afraid.

A scoff. "Dead. Lovely choice of vocab," its word was shortened. I could only infer from things like this.

I shrugged and answered yet another problem, "That's all I know."

I finally torn my eye away from the notebook to watch the figure above me remove the hood of the clearly battered sweatshirt. My eye could only blink as I saw that long dark pony-tail fall out and the matching bangs cover a pale forehead and the long strands of hair that almost obscured the ears from sight.

Those unblinking eyes of the figure before me were dark as night or the sky from which the rain fell. They were small and sort of slanted; I could only guess that this phantom wasn't American. All the rest I could see was the slender neck surrounded by a holed hood. A slightly, not actually noticeably, pointed chin was leaned against the smooth palm of that pale hand as the slender fingers curved over just to have the long nails beat against the chin.

"Thanks for staring," it said. Only then did I realize how long I'd looked at it with my questioning look.

"I-I'm sorry," I sputtered out, bowing my head down.

"If we're playing 20 questions, I get to ask you one," its thin mouth moved with caution.

I nodded.

"What's your name? I don't care about a last or middle," it made it frank what it wanted.

"Lavi," I replied, my eye purposely glued to the number filled pages of my book.

"My name is Kanda," it answered as if it knew that was my next question.

"U-um o-ok…" my usually smooth handwriting became somewhat shaky and messy.

"I'm not just dead you know," its eyes finally drifted to my bowed head. I could feel the cold and uncaring stare. "I was murdered…"

My head shot up, "M-Murdered?" I stuttered out the word as if my mind couldn't process a meaning for the two-syllables placed before me.

It nodded and let its hand fall from its face. As if it was carried by air and nothing else, it stood and came over to me, kneeling in front of me. I knew it wanted to speak to me, but those eyes were wandering about the books in my lap. I could only guess this sort of knowledge could not be found within the spirit.

It looked at me then, "Help me," the whisper was so quiet I could barely hear it. But as the thunder strode back in, the wind carried the non-audible words to my ear for me and only me to hear. It wasn't an order; it was a plea for something it believed I was able to give.

My eyes widened and I looked up. I knew those eyes to be stolid, but now they seemed to want to dart around as if in search of something they could never find. It was unbearable to watch, but I held my breath in wait for the next words.

"Help me," the whisper was yet again quiet, yet it sounded as a moan.

"I will," my mouth moved and the words came out, but I still stared into those midnight eyes as if I wasn't aware what I'd said to this phantom.

A smile found a home on the pale face before me. From the corner of my eye I could see a hand twitching as if its own mind wanted it to reach out for me. "Kanda's" will power was strong though, I could sense it…h-he wouldn't be taken over by such mediocre things.

He was carried away from me and placed on the bench as the air blew again. He had returned to his original position, those again stolid eyes staring off into the distance. I longed to know what a phantom, a ghost, would see when its eyes wandered.

"What do you see?" I asked Kanda unconsciously as I stashed my finished homework in my bag.

"What do _you_ see?" he mimicked, pointing to where he was staring. I took a seat on the bench, letting the rain patter against my red hair, and followed the finger.

"I see…" I had to squint, "more."

He nodded, "And that's what I see."

More. I'd always just said more if anything ever asked me what I saw. Never had I felt comfortable saying ghosts, or spirits, or phantoms around them. I always said more, and they always understood. That's what they saw.

"You're getting wet," he said as he turned to look at me.

I shrugged, "I'm used to it by now. You only ever show yourself at these times…rain," my eye adverted itself so it didn't have to see the specter beside me.

A smirk rested on his face. A smirk, how strange indeed it was to see a smirk on that face. "Never again," was all he said before turning back to his stare.

What did he mean? Was he never going to appear? Was he not going to appear only during these rainstorms? My overworked brain threw question after question after question at me. I could answer none and would not dare open my mouth to repeat them.

"You should get home," Kanda said to end the silence. His voice sounded only a mere second before my phone began to buzz in my pocket.

"What about you…?" I asked, still unaware of myself.

"No need to worry," He stood up and began to walk ever so softly to the edge of the gazebo. I knew he didn't say anything, but as the wind picked up again I could hear his worlds echo around me.

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

I shook my head as in a sad attempt to get those words out of my head. Those pleas for help. That plea that I had answered. He was the first I had ever agreed to help out of all the spirits who wished for it. He was the first and he would be the only.

I didn't know why I thought that. But the next thing I knew, he was gone and I was walking down the rain soaked street in my rain soaked clothes with rain still pounding down towards home.

The lights being off in my home wasn't surprising. My grandfather had obviously left and that's what his text was about. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I opened the front door slowly after I unlocked it. Cautiously, like my floor could brake if I stepped wrong, I made my way to the stairs as well as up them. My room lay not too far from them; I could make it even with my cautious footsteps.

My heart jumped and my voice screamed as I opened my door. The sight before me shocked me into backing against my door, my hand clutching my wet school uniform. _Kanda_ was leisurely lying on _my _bed. Somehow he was no longer wearing that sweatshirt, instead a sort of a tank-top shirt and a light jacket. Both still seemed battered and beaten.

His eye, one eye only, looked to the side at me.

"You said you'd help me," he replied, uncaring, "now you can't go back on your word."

I nodded and sat on my bed.

"You're wet," he replied, his floating hands going up to his eyes. I could've laughed it I wasn't in such a hurry to get on some warm dry clothes before he dropped his hands.

_Help me. Help me. Help me._ I would help him, and I couldn't go against my own judgment now as I looked upon a ghost who seemed to be asleep, still whispering once sentence in a plea. _Help me._

* * *

><p>And the first chapter is down. I hope you liked it |D<p>

Please feel free to leave a review, tell your friends. I would greatly appreciate it_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

And here comes that second chapter. Man, writing ghost stories is kinda weird, kinda hard too, but i'm sure i'll get over it. :B

Beware: Short chapter is evilly and painfully short. For some odd reason, i have problems writing long chapters.

I do not own any of the characters

* * *

><p>Here was my problem though; I didn't know how to help my phantom friend. All I seemed able to do was watch this transparent figure sleep upon my bed. This sight was almost foreign to me; never did I know that ghosts could actually sleep. This specter.<p>

My single eye had suddenly drifted off to eye the outside world. The rain was no longer pounding against the glass of the window, leaving an odd eerie silence in the room, as if the rain had stopped. But it hadn't; I could still hear a soft pitter patter of drops hitting the outside road. Not to mention the sky, though obscured from view, was still dark.

And as my eye wandered back down to my sleeping specter, I noticed how transparent he indeed was. I could almost see my quilt clearly though his body. The thought was eerie in itself. Never had I thought of phantoms, ghosts, apparition, as anything but a person. My overworked mind knew that's what they were, even if they weren't apart of the living any longer, they weren't some strange other-dimensional creature though. Most humanoid phantoms I'd come by were humans, _Homo sapiens_.

I sighed. It was so quiet, too quiet. This specter before me made no noise, his chest did not rise with breath, and he made no breath. How foolish of me to believe that he could breathe, how foolish indeed. With a quick movement of my hands, I heaved myself out of a chair and moved to start my after school routine.

Once changed into something far more comfortable than a button up shirt, tie, and pants, I drifted back to look at the sleeping apparition. I mindlessly tugged at the low collar of my shirt, feeling rather uncomfortable now just staring at him.

"This is so weird…" I whispered to myself as I moved to my backpack. I hadn't finished my Calculus homework, not to mention I had Physics, but I didn't need my book for that, it was online.

After I settled into work, time seemed to, forgive the cliché, fly right by. I only noticed the time when there was a knock at my door. I jumped, feeling the urge to tell Kanda to leave, but when I looked back, he was barely visible, and I knew my grandfather couldn't see him. However that only calmed me down a little; I always hated being interrupted during homework because I did freak out most of the time. I go into this little zone and there's no way to get me out of it until you scare me, and that's what happened every time Gramps came home.

Opening the door, I could already feel some lecture about to be spit from his lips. However, I wasn't met with one; my grandfather instead handed me a box. My stomach churned as the smell emitted from the box.

"It's almost seven o'clock," He said in a gruff voice, "and since I have no seen you since I returned, I figured you could use some food."

"Thanks, Gramps," I said, "I would've made some dinner, but I've been working on my homework. Calculus is a pain, ya know."

Gramps nodded and without a word, left me standing there. Not that I was disappointed, he'd never been very social with anyone, let alone me. I shut the door and walked back into the room, and instead of going back to my desk, I plopped on the empty side of the bed and opened the take out box.

My tongue ran across my lips as I inhaled the aroma, I'd always been a fan of Asian food, and General Tau's Chicken had always been my favorite. And the Crab Rangoon helped of course. I pulled out the plastic fork and began to eat, when a sudden question, so soft and casual, almost made me choke.

"What are you eating?" My specter asked me.

I did almost choke. I dropped the fork and coughed for a few seconds before smiling nervously, I hadn't had the intentions of doing that.

"Wh-what?" I coughed again.

"What are you eating?" the nearly gone figure asked me.

"D-D-D-Dinner," I stuttered out, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the head board, "I knew that. But never mind, I don't care anymore."

I chuckled slightly, not used to that kind of cold behavior, "Um…c-can I ask you a question?" I would've flinched away in fear of being hit, but I knew Kanda couldn't touch me.

"….Yeah," Kanda eyed me curiously and hesitantly. His eyes wavered.

"Why…am I having trouble seeing you? You're so…almost invisible," I pointed out.

And no reply came. He obviously wasn't answering. My only hint was that he stood up and glided along the tiled floor to my desk. His back arched as he peered over to look at the open Calculus book, those stolid eyes scanning over it.

"Whatcha looking at…?" I chuckled nervously.

"You're too smart," He stated gruffly.

"S-Sorry?" I said, for lack of nothing better to fill the silence.

Those transparent shoulders shrugged as he came back to sit on the bed. It didn't bounce and it didn't creak, there were only creases in the blankets were he'd placed himself.

The silence was uncomfortable. It wasn't that we didn't have things to talk about; I'm sure that wasn't it. It was just that I didn't know how to ask him anything or _say_ anything for that matter. So, having a lack of better things to do, I sat there gingerly nibbling on my dinner. I wanted to know what my _roommate_ (?) was thinking about at the moment. I couldn't tell by looking at him, or through him as that's where it was getting.

"How old are you?" his cold voice moved through the room, almost making me choke again

"I-I-I'm um…I'm uh n-n-n….18…" I stuttered out before immediately going back to wolf down my food.

Kanda nodded, "So am I…well I was. But if we're counting years of existence I'd say I'm about 55," he shrugged and hugged his knees.

At that comment, I dropped my fork into the box and looked at the figure on my bed. In the silence, I could hear the rain begin to pick up again; this was rain country after all. As I watched him, listening to the rain, I couldn't help but notice how he became a little more visible, visible enough for me recognize color on him.

He turned to face me, "That freaked you out, didn't it?"

I gave no answer.

"Sorry, I should've have said that. I'm 18, same as you," he repeated, meaning that's what he wanted me to remember. But I knew that, that's what "So am I" meant. But the 55 scared me. When he said "years of existence" then the number, I automatically subtracted 18 from 55 and got a frightening number.

37.

I would forever fear that number from now on. This specter in my room, Kanda, had been utterly and totally _dead_ for…37 years. _Years_. And he'd been so calm about it, as if he didn't even care about…

"How long have you…ya know…been…like this?" I tried to ask as subtly as I could.

"The entire time," Kanda's voice was barely above a whisper.

That is, he acted like he didn't care that he'd been a _ghost_ for 37 years.

"Why are you still here though? I mean isn't there some sort of light you're supposed to see?" Lavi asked, clearly expecting that that's what happened.

Kanda shook his head, "Not for me, and if there is, I haven't heard about one. A _light_. Honestly how stupid can you get?"

I tried to smile at his scoff, but I couldn't. And inside me there was an urge to ask him what had happened after he died, _how _he had died, who had killed him. Just the mere thought was killing me, but I held my tongue.

Kanda stood up, and I watched him turn to face me, he was becoming less visible again. This wouldn't annoy me, but it was rather irksome.

"Sorry," Kanda said, "didn't mean to crush your hopes and dreams."

It dawned on me that he was showing off his anger and annoyance for no particular reason, taking my silence as something it was obviously not meant to be.

"I just don't know what to say," I replied, still staring at my now cold food.

"What does that mean? If you can see me, you can see others, so why is it you don't know what to say?"

"You're the first one I haven't shooed away…" I actually hadn't meant to let that slip out, but it did regardless. Holding my tongue was not working.

Kanda raised a barely visibly eyebrow, hidden by his bangs, "Really now? But either way, I'm sure you've talked to some others."

I nodded, that was not a fact I could hide. I knew from experience that it wasn't often spirits found people who could see them. And it was even more rare that they could find someone who saw them as a person, not some floating dot or shadow.

"Then how am I different? Not talked to many murder victims?" he shouted. I could tell he wasn't happy with me, maybe even hating me for my ignorance at the moment.

"No, I've talked to some. It's just their first priority is trying to pull me into finding their murders by telling me their sob story. Yours was to become somewhat of a friend, ask for my help, then follow me home. And even now all you're doing is yelling at me," in my mind, I knew I had to keep my voice low, but also hidden deep back there was that Gramps knew not to bother me if he heard me screaming at a seemingly empty space, void of all humans save myself.

Kanda sighed, "I'm low on strength. And…" he started as he was latterly fading from view. "I'm not like…those other victims…" his eyes found mine as he had almost vanished. "I don't remember a thing."

The final word came out more like a whisper as the phantom vanished from sight. I immediately set my food down and sat up straight onto my knees, looking around.

"Kanda!" I shouted.

No answer.

"Kanda!" I shouted again.

And still there was no answer. I sat back, slouching against the headboard, the pillows keeping me from injuring myself. As I began to slowly, gingerly, hesitantly, eat my food, I replayed the last line spoken from my vanishing friend in my head, over and over and over again.

_I'm not like those other victims, I don't remember a thing._

Some odd thing prevented me from understand what he meant for a while. Not until I had run out of food to mindlessly eat, not until I could no longer hear the cars outside or the water dripping from structures, not until I couldn't even process was I was thinking.

No, not until then did I realize one important fact. Kanda couldn't remember _how_ he'd been killed. He might not even know _where. _And he hadn't implored my help to find his murdered, he'd requested it for his _own _sake. So _he_ could remember.

* * *

><p>I hope i'm not rushing this :B<p>

enjoy, i would love some reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3: An Idiot

And here is the third installment of my story. So i hope you enjoy this one.

Poor Lavi has internal strugges /shot Anyway, on with the show

i don't own any of the characters

* * *

><p>As the sun became my alarm clock for the next day, I wasn't too happy when it seemingly yanked me out of sleep for yet another day of school. Not to mention I wasn't all pleased to acknowledge the word "sun" that early in the morning. Rain usually woke me up; it wasn't my annoyingly loud alarm clock.<p>

Regardless of my annoyance, I still stumbled out of bed, dressed in a clean uniform, complete with a dark blue tie, and made my way down the stairs with my bag in hand. And only then did it dawn on me. My eyes peaked into my book bag, only to make me utter a few obscenities. I hurried back up the stairs and threw my calculus things inside my bag.

I hadn't fucking finished my homework. What a great start to the day. That meant no breakfast so I could get to school fast enough to finish it all. I never once thought that I'd be so enraged to go to school.

Out the door three minutes later, at school twelve minutes later. The halls were empty save me and the loud clomping of my boots. It was clomping that could only be mistaken for my rare fits of rage. I didn't even know why I was so angry. I was angry at the sun for waking me up, I was angry that it wasn't raining, I was angry because I hadn't done my homework, I was angry at that ghost for causing my night to suck. I could've been angry at a rock on the road if it had possessed me to do so. I was just enraged beyond belief for little reason.

After gathering my books for my first class, I sat in the hallway to begin finishing my calculus. Granted I didn't care about Physics, that bunch of problems wasn't due until the next day, Friday. Not ten minutes into my endeavor, was I finished. I scoffed at my own incompetence. I could've done this the night before instead of gawking at the wall, however I had chosen to gawk at the wall.

Speaking of gawking at the wall, that's what I found myself doing as my thoughts drifted to the events of the night before. Kanda, my…my ghost? That strangely was my first thought, above all others. The entire night, in my thoughts, that's how I had referred to him as. _My_ specter, ghost, apparition, phantom, whatever you wanted to call someone who was dead but still on Earth. Now I could only wonder why I had called him such a thing. He wasn't mine, he was only a figure, a being, that I had decided to help for unknown reasons.

I shrugged it off, closing my book and notebook before replacing them in my locker. I sighed as my single green eye traced over the pictures I had hanging on the door. I hadn't always had the ability to see ghosts, phantoms, at once I was just a normal child, and these pictures I kept proved that that past happened, that I had been happy once; happier than I was at this time.

However, a smile perked itself onto my lips as a calmly closed the metal door, blue. I couldn't say I wasn't happy, I had friends, and I had companions. So I sat back down on the cold floor and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against my once open locker door.

Last night was quite the weird one. Kanda was an interesting subject to think about, to learn more about. And honestly, I couldn't wait to start digging up information about him, no I couldn't wait. But that was the factual side of things, what about the things I couldn't dig up in the country library or on the internet? What about the things I could only find out from asking Kanda? Where was Kanda anyway?

"HEY!" i was screamed at, making me jump.

"Y-y-yeah?" I stuttered, looking up into the face of my ghost. I was almost ready to jump for joy when I realized I was still the only one here. Even though most of my classmates had gotten used to me talking to no one, it was still really embarrassing when they all looked at me.

"Stop thinking about me," He flumped onto the ground beside me, not making a noise when his transparent shape hit the locker. I could hear it drizzling outside.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I blurted out, nervously rubbing the back of my head, accidently dislodging my headband so it came to rest around my neck.

"Well if you must," he spat, folding his arms, "then do it quietly. I'm not some fucking lost puppy, I won't follow you around like I have nothing better to do."

I chuckled, the nervousness in my voice painfully obvious, "I-I-I-of course you won't…"

Kanda rolled his midnight eyes; they took on the appearance of transparent prisms though, "Shut up. You know that's what you were thinking. I'm not your damn pet, I'm asking you for help for the sheer reason you're not an asshole and you can see me."

I chuckled again, my nervous habit kicking in, "Oh, is that so…?" I could feel the sweat running down my cheek.

"Che." He muttered. He stood up and came to stand in front of me as the locker beside me opened up.

The boy laughed, "Talking to your friends again?" He asked me.

"Shut up," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks turn red. The boy beside me had been my friend for near forever. We'd met far back in preschool, and been best friends ever since. Granted he was a lot like me and me a lot like him. We were both, how you would say, different.

My friend, the not so prestigious, Allen Walker, had snow white hair that reached down to his mid neck and to his shoulders in some places. He adorned a scar on his face, a very strange one he claimed to have had since birth, and a discolored arm. It was red and almost scaly as opposed to pale white, like the rest of him, and smooth.

"Didn't mean to offend you," he winked and stuck his tongue out at me, he was always the playful type.

"Not offended," I correct. I stopped myself there, not wanting to tell him I was embarrassed.

"Of course you're not," he plopped down. "So, Lavi, who's you're pet project this time?"

I threw up my hand to shush Allen, "He's made it quite clear he's not my pet or my project."

"Ooo, got a feisty one, eh? Where is he? What's he look like?" Allen was all too eager.

I looked up in front of me, to see my ghost was gone. I did a quick scan of the hallways, and he was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here at the moment. I don't know what nationality he is, but he's not American or whatever, I think he's Asian. He has long blue hair in a ponytail and last time I saw him he was in a tank top, torn, and wore a jacket that looked a size too big for him. Blood too, a little."

Allen's eyes were wide, "Wh-what?"

"He's a murder victim, calm down," I warned, those wide silver eyes a bit creepy.

"Well that's still weird…" Allen mumbled, looking back to the books in his lap.

I apologized.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, nothing interesting happened. Well save the fact that every once and a while, when it was raining slightly, I'd hear Kanda's voice right next to my ear asking about what we were learning. Of course, I couldn't answer him. I could tell he was annoyed, but I tried to wave it off, I'd deal with him later.

Once that cursed bell rang, I was back at my locker. It didn't take long for me to gather everything up; this time I brought my Physics book. Along with that, I had more Calculus homework, and some foreign language. This would never take me long, hopefully about an hour, that way I could talk more to Kanda. I wondered at why that made me so happy.

The sky was pouring more rain as I walked out of the school. It was a bit harder than it had been the first couple of times that day. A smile, for unknown reasons, had found itself upon my face as I began to walk. With the hood of my jacket now over my head, a felt a little more content to walk faster than I had been. I even allowed my eyes to glance at the park as I walked by. I was a little shocked to see Kanda sitting in the gazebo, even though that's where he always was.

But suddenly, he appeared beside me, walking next to me.

"You're an ass," he said.

"Hello to you, too," I said, rolling my eyes.

Kanda scoffed, "I didn't say hello. Why didn't you say anything to me all day? I'm dead, yeah, but that doesn't mean I socialize with other dead people."

"So I'm your only source of entertainment?" I inquired.

I could hardly ear Kanda's noise of annoyance, all I knew was that he didn't answer. In fact he just up and vanished from my side, leaving me to walk home alone. It was a dreary trip, the rain picking up speed and intensity. But I got over it soon enough, for it only took me 12 minutes to reach my front door step.

This time, I needn't unlock the door, my grandfather was already home. That brought a smile to my face, he didn't spend as much time with me as he used to when I was little, but I still loved the old man. I pushed open the door and walked in. I offered a wave and a smile as my greeting when Gramps turned to look at me.

"You're home early," He said. Not much of a greeting.

"Yeah, didn't have anything today. I'm kinda thinking about quitting some stuff too," I plopped onto the couch. It brought a smile to my face when I saw Kanda, looking very annoyed with me, leaning against the wall.

"Why would you do that?" Gramps asked me, I could hear the semi-disappointment in his voice.

"Well I know I have a good memory and all, but I wanna focus more on my studies right now, ya know? I wanna see if I can spend more time at the library, maybe even here with you!" that cheesy grin if mine plastered itself onto my face.

Gramps chuckled, "Alright, whatever suits you best."

I smiled brightly before standing and bounding up the stairs. When I reached my room, Kanda was waiting for me on my bed, his arms behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. I threw my back pack on the bed before plopping down, my eager moving not disturbing the specter.

"You're annoying," He spat.

"How so?" I inquired with my cheesy grin as I dug through my back pack to find my Calculus book.

"Bouncing around, the squeaking is so annoying."

I nodded, noting the color on Kanda now. My mind threw question after question at me about Kanda, none of which I could ask until my homework was done. I started.

Twenty minutes in, Kanda was leaning over my shoulder, watching me do the complex math before me. I could feel the confusion radiating from the unseen person. He literally had no idea what I was doing.

"I'm not going to explain it to you," I chirped.

"Che. I don't want you to," He flumped back down, his arms crossed. It was almost like he was insecure knowing that I was smart.

"Well alright. Maybe some other time, I'm a little too tired to right now," I closed the book and notebook before dragging out my Physics things. Kanda, I could tell, wasn't even going to bother spying on that work. I felt rather bad for him, but teaching him anything wasn't going to do him much good. He was…dare I say, dead, after all.

"I'm finally done!" I almost screamed with excitement as I pushed all my school stuff on the floor, not even caring about the old books. "Shit," I chuckled as I looked over to a bored, almost asleep, phantom.

"What?" his voice was aching with grogginess.

"I gotta take a shower, Kanda," I admitted, nervousness evident.

He eyed me with a single eye.

"Sorry, but I gotta keep clean," I chuckled and pushed myself off the bed. "I'll…." I stopped. Yeah I wasn't really sure why I felt the need to tell him when I'd be back, so I left it at "I'll" and disappeared into my bathroom.

I came back out 30 minutes later. I felt refreshed as ever, and warm. The steam from my hot shower followed me right out into the room. I chuckled and swept my unruly hair back, it stayed due to the fact it was slick and wet.

"What the fuck!" I heard my phantom shout at me.

I chuckled nervously, "Sorry sorry," I mumbled as I quickly pulled some boxers out of my dresser. After putting those on, I threw on a pair of sweat pants. Even though Kanda was there, I wasn't about to let him eat into my routine, so I discarded all thoughts about putting on a shirt and plopped onto the bed.

"Sorry, Kanda," I smiled.

Kanda grumbled into his hands. It sounded much like a "shut up" but I couldn't be sure. I only chuckled another apology before settling down to snuggle with a pillow.

"Sooo…" I started, "I gotta question for ya."

"What?" He still wouldn't look at me.

"What's with your clothes?" I asked. That jerked his head up to look at me.

"What do you mean 'what's with my clothes'?" He spat. I couldn't tell if he was offended or not.

"Like, why are you wearing them? They're kinda…messed up," I chuckled nervously. Curse my fucking habit, it was more annoying than anything in the world.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "You obviously don't talk to many ghosts. I was _murdered_," The emphasis he put on that word shook my very soul, "this is basically how I looked when it happened. But I figured you'd be semi-ok with bloody clothes, not a mangled body."

His words burned me like a stake. I couldn't place why, but I figured it was his hinting of his murder. He knew what he looked like when he was murdered, that alone was painful enough. This is why I didn't like talking to ghosts, I was too much of a softie. I always got sick when they tried to wrench me in with their sob stories with _details_ of their murders and deaths. It was…disgusting.

"Sorry for freaking you out again," Kanda huffed, slumping back against the head board.

"N-No it's cool," I assured him.

"Is it? It's gross that I can still look like what I looked like when I was _murdered_ but that I had to implore the help of some bumbling idiot to help me remember!" He stormed off the bed. Something in me clicked. I connected that look with one of wanting to beat one's own head into a wall.

"Kanda, calm down," I jumped off the bed before making my way over to him. My hands twitched, as they wanted to latch onto his shoulders and hold him, tell him it was going to be alright; they knew it couldn't happen, so they just twitched in their air.

"Don't tell me to calm down, bastard," Kanda spat. He turned on his heel and walked straight through my bed, to the window.

"Don't go, Kan—!" But he was already gone before I could utter his name. I sighed, slumping off onto the bed.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, holding my head. I didn't even know why I was sorry, but I was. That pang in my chest demanded that I go find him, bring him back. But you could only do that with real people, a ghost could go anywhere whenever they wanted. All I could do was helplessly sit by and wait for his return, if he would return at all. After all…I was just an idiot.

* * *

><p>Well there ya go. I really hoped you enjoyed this, it was harder than you think to write up :B<p>

So review, comment, whatever you wanna call it |D i'd really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4: Worthy

Oh look more reviews! I'm so happy you guys like this story. ya know, 4 chapters in XD anyway, in all seriousness i really am really appreciative, so thank you for all your comments and reviews! Now on with my sappy stories.

I don't own any of the characters

* * *

><p>Morning hit hard as I realized that it was no longer the night, but the morning of Friday. All I could process was pain and almost loud noise. I figured the pain came from the fact I woke up flat on the floor. But the noise. It was a familiar noise, one that always calmed me. But today, it brought a sudden wave of panic upon me. This sound, a sound I had normally loved, was calling upon a feeling I normally wouldn't allow myself to feel.<p>

Hastily, I scrambled to my feet as I cracked my neck in attempts to be rid myself of the unwelcome kink that placed its home there. However this didn't help, so I ignored it as my eyes began to frantically search my room. Not one piece of dust seemed to be out of place. The clothes were still scattered on the clothes, my bed still a mess, my books still on the floor in front of a night stand, the bathroom door wide open, and it was still quiet, save that sound that was eating into my ears.

Rain. Rain! I knew what rain had always meant, it had always meant I could see Kanda. But he wasn't here. He'd left the previous night and had not returned. My heart rate quickened as I began to think I would not see him again. Nothing in my mind could even being to fathom why I decided 5:30 in the morning would be a great time for a freak out over a ghost, but it happened.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, I decided it wasn't worth it. He'd made it clear he wasn't a lost puppy, he didn't really _need_ my help; he just inquired it. So after readying my bag and myself for school, I headed down the stairs in a less than ecstatic mood. I don't know what that ghost had done to me, but it seemed that his presence had just destroyed my life. I as usually happy, but now it would see that I was not, I was depressed for lack of better words.

The school was dead and quiet, like normal. And it didn't help that I was wet. The rain hadn't let up for a single second, and since Gramps wasn't a fan of me taking the only car we had, I had to walk all the way to school. I was damp, soaking, wet, drenched. It was terrible, but either way, I walked into the hallway and too my full locker. I opened up the blue metal door, and what normally would've brought a smile to my face, made me hold my head away as so I would not look in that direction.

Not long after I had my books on the floor and my Physics opened in my lap, did Allen waltz up to his locker beside mine. He was happy, as normal, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously at the smile on his face. Where was mine? Why did that specter decide to steal it away from me?

"What's up?" Allen asked me as he plopped onto the floor, a small grunt of discomfort escaping his lips as he hit the locker with his back.

"Nothing. Finishing my homework," my voice was hardly audible.

"Really? What's up with you lately, Lavi? You always have your homework finished, why all the sudden do you not have it finished?"

"Well…." I stopped short as my hand scribbled down another answer.

"Well, last night I was talking with that ghost I was telling you about, Kanda."

"Mhm," Allen looked immersed in my story. It was reassuring that he didn't think I was crazy.

"And well, I must've said something that set him off. He basically just stormed out of my house. I haven't seen him sense."

"You think he left?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I really hope he didn't."

Allen chuckled; I could feel the amusement in his voice. "You miss him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Allen, shut up. It's not funny."

"I know it's not!" Allen's hands flew into the air as an act of defense. "I mean…I think it's kinda…um…friendly. I mean I know you, you usually ignore all those ghosts who come to you, but this one…it's kinda different, right?"

I nodded, but I didn't know why. It was an involuntary action, but I did it anyway.

Allen chuckled.

"HEY!" I snapped out. "It's not like whatever you're thinking of! He wanted my help, and I felt like we're friends."

"I know!" Allen chuckled again, "calm down, Lavi. I didn't mean anything by it."

I sighed. Really nothing had convinced me to say anything more, so I just slumped against my locker, my lips pursed in a sort of a pout. Allen didn't respond; I knew he didn't know what to say either. But it was alright, people were starting to come into the school. Just that simple action of classmates and younger students I didn't know walking past me destroyed my urge to talk to Allen about this. And then again, I didn't even think I knew what I wanted to say about it.

Second period, during leftover class time where we could work on our homework, I inquired permission to use the restroom. Once granted, I hastily left the room. I didn't actually have to go; I just wanted to see if I could find Kanda. If only for those five to seven minutes we could talk if I found him, it would be worth it.

"I can't believe _you're_ the one running around like a lost puppy now," the cold eerie voice made me want to jump as I walked into the bathroom. That voice was so familiar, so cold, so welcoming, so hating. I didn't know what to think of it. All I knew was that he was mocking me in his own way.

"K-Kanda…!" I stammered at the sight. There was color to his messed up clothes and skin, his hair, his eyes, everything.

He part jumped part floated down from the window sill. That smile was sort of creepy, but it vanished just as soon as it came. The floating stopped in front of me. He was close, close enough that I could see into those cold and unwavering eyes. It was almost scary. They wouldn't blink, and he wouldn't breathe.

"I hear you've been looking for me," Kanda mumbled.

"You've heard…?" I wasn't about to understand what that meant.

He nodded, "Yes. I'm not the only one who wanted your help, dumb ass," he mumbled. "And they follow you around, but they're the lost puppies. And they hear things, and since they actually _want_ your help, they want you to be finished with me as fast as possible so they can have you."

The voice that came from him, eerie and unwelcoming, sounded disgusted by other's ghosts' actions. He obviously was an outcast in _that_ world. He wasn't too different from me, an outcast.

With Kanda back at my side, asking me stupid questions, the day flew by almost instantly. It was exciting to think about going home to talk to him about everything. Anything. He wanted my help, and I was ready to help him now. Even if that meant my weekend went to waste, my month, my year. I didn't care. I was just ready to go home and talk.

"Will you fucking calm down!" Kanda screamed at me as I walked out of the front doors. I laughed at him; I didn't want to calm down, I was far too excited to calm down. My phantom was back, and even though he hadn't said anything about wanting my help, he still needed it. Honestly, even if it makes me sound way too childish for my age, I was happy, I felt needed.

And all the sudden, everything just kind of dropped down. A single thing, one single piece of billboard, a single sign, just ruined everything. The aura around us both just dropped from happy and annoyed, to confused and angry. I was confused, he was angry. A sign, some random building, I couldn't even bring myself to care what it was, coming soon. There was construction equipment polluting the park. Winter's Park, the oldest park in the city.

"Kanda?" I asked as I whirled around to see where he was.

"Shut up," He growled before he vanished. I whirled around on my heels again and my heart sunk. I couldn't tell what Kanda had been reduced too, but all I knew was that he was trying to do something that was never going to happen. I wanted to shrink away, knowing that I could see him doing what he was doing. Screaming at people that couldn't hear him. And in the rain to make it worse, it was getting harder.

I decided there was no point in standing around, so I decided to leave. Walking away, the rain hitting me almost painfully. The construction usually happened here in rain, it always rained, and there was no sun to work with. If something had to be done, they'd get it done. And now, my ghost was trying to stop it, but it wasn't going to happen. He was a ghost. No one could hear him in this city but me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed at me as I walked into my room.

I didn't answer as I threw my bag on my bed before throwing myself on it. Drowning out his yelling at me, I opened my backpack and pulled out my Calculus homework, a worksheet, four pages, all fronts and back. I wanted to get started and hopefully get it done before I passed out, but that wasn't going to be possible since Kanda was yelling.

"Lavi…" Kanda finally stopped yelling and sat down, not disturbing the blankets.

"What?" I asked as I scribbled down the answer for the first question.

"Look, I know you're not listening to my screaming, but listen to this. I don't know what it will happen to do with anything, but…you never know."

That made me look up at him, he was being uncharacteristically calm and gentle. I didn't know what it was that made him like that, but I was defiantly intrigued.

"I'll listen, just let me work on my homework too, I need to get it done. This doing homework in the morning isn't working for me," I sat up.

He nodded and crossed his legs. He took a deep breath before he began to talk.

"I don't remember much about my death, much less my life, but I do remember a little bit. I've lived in this town…er…city ever since I was born. And that park, Winter's Park has always been something I remember.

"Me and my friends would play there when we were little, and it was the hang out spot when we go older. It was always the place to be. And now, just seeing that they're going to destroy something that is this town's…city's history…" he just trailed off before flopping down, a cold stiff laugh coming out.

"What?" I asked, filling in the 5th question.

"I sound like a fucking softy, not what I want to be."

I chuckled, "Well alright then. But it's not all bad, you know."

He scoffed, "Whatever…" He sat up again, this time he was facing me.

"I wanna watch them," He said.

"Hm?" I looked up.

"I wanna watch those people destroy that park and build on top of it. It was a fun place to be when I was alive, but it became my home when I died."

I nodded, "If that's what you want, take your time. As long as I know what you're doing, I won't freak out."

Kanda chuckled, "Thanks."

We were both shocked, needless to say, when he said that one six letter word. I was a little less though, people said that all the time. But Kanda seemed to want to puke.

"B-bye!" he almost shouted as he vanished.

I chuckled and turned back to my work.

When my clock hit 10:14, something in my head clicked. I was in the middle of the 45th problem of my worksheet. But I dropped my pencil, the calculator, and paper. I sprinted from my bed and down stairs. Both flights had been passed with a matter of two jumps a piece.

"Gramps!" I shouted as I skidded to a stop. He gave me no response but to look at me. I could tell he wasn't happy that I had pulled him from his work.

"You have access to the POC records right?" I asked, my eagerness painfully obvious.

"Yes," was his only response.

"Can I use your computer possibly?"

"What makes you think you can waltz down here, disrupt my work and ask to use the city's private records?"

"Um…." Well there was no answer for that. Gramps knew about my "quirk" but that didn't mean I was allowed to do things the easy way. Life was defiantly not like _Ghost Whisperer_, I had no way to look dead people up, and since Gramps never let me search the POC files, a stupid anagram made up by the stupid mayor for people who lived in the city from the time it was founded to now, I was out of luck.

"Can we make a deal perhaps?" I asked. Maybe he would go for that.

"What has possessed you to ask me this, boy?" he grumbled at me.

"Um…." I took a seat in a chair.

His eyebrow arched. I had hoped he would infer what had _possessed_ me to do this, but of course he wouldn't. He'd make me tell him, and I'd cringe while I did it.

"I uh…." I cringed there, "kinda agreed…" cringed again, "to help…" there I didn't just cringe, I visibly shivered, "a…a ghost," I finished, and a gulped.

He did not reply. My mind could read his facial expression, it was always the same, unmoving, unwavering, and apathetic. He hadn't always been this way, but he was now and that was what mattered at the moment.

"You're 18, Lavi. You haven't even finished High School and you're already helping things. I told you I wouldn't care when you started doing that when you were done with school!"

"That's not even the damn point, you old panda!" I shouted. "That's not a deal I'm willing to work with right now. I've had this _problem_ ever since I can remember; I'm an adult now, so I can do what I want to do. And if that means I want to help this one GHOST," my emphasis was to merely point out that they were no things. Sure they were no longer alive, but that didn't mean they were things. There was a fat line between dead and nonliving, ghosts were dead, meaning they had once lived, making them people, not things, "then I can sure as hell do it. Honestly, you treat me as though I'm still a child who gets scared when a specter appears out of nowhere. I'm not a kid anymore, and I want to help this ghost, just this one."

He sighed, seeing as how he was not going to win with me, I could begin to read that look on his face, and it was one of surrender, I could only hope he was going to give up and let me use the POC files to aid my investigation. Because knowing my luck, I'd find out that no one even knew what happened to him. And I'm pretty sure that Gramps knew that.

"Fine, you can help this ghost and I'll allow you to use the POC files, only on a few conditions though."

"Hit me with your best shot," I challenged, just daring him to give me the worst ones he could think of.

"First, this is to be the _only_ ghost you help until you are finished with College."

I nodded, knowing me and me and my amazing memory I would be done with College in 2 years.

"Second, you are to use it under my knowledge and supervision."

I nodded again. He was treating me like a child there, but I didn't care at the moment. It wasn't like it was a big deal, I was just some senior in High School, I really didn't have the right to be snooping around government files. And they were his, he'd been trusted to keep them and all the rest of the files safe, and he was breaking that trust by allowing me to snoop.

"Third, you are to use it for this single _ghost_. You are to look up no others under any circumstances."

I nodded again. That was a reasonable condition, I could live with it.

"Any others?" I inquired, hoping he would say no.

"Promise me."

I wanted to chuckle, but promise me was another way to say he wanted me word as a young man that I wasn't going to break this trust, so of course I was obliged to give it to him.

"You have my word. He will be the only ghost I help until I am out of college, I will only use the POC files under your supervision and with your permission, and I'll only look up this single person."

Gramps nodded and waved me off. Yes there was no way I was going to get into it tonight, but I would use the POC soon enough, then I could help Kanda out. Yes, he was what possessed me to ask, he was what possessed my mind to think of this idea. It was entirely his fault. My ghost's fault. A ghost I had found just a little over a month ago in the worn out gazebo of Winter's Park. And now, I could finally feel worthy enough to help him out, he could want my help now.

* * *

><p>See? I told you it was sappy. And now a word from our sponser: 8D<br>**Lavi:** Why am I so...-  
><strong>Me:<strong> Because i felt like it. It just seemed to work :B Don't judge."  
><strong>Lavi:... <strong>I'm not judging, it's just weird.  
><strong>Me:<strong> Whatever.

reviews, comments, everything is appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5: Learning More

Aha, i kept you waiting, did i not? *wink wink nudge nudge*

Warning: short chapter is short and possibly not exciting.

i do not own the characters

* * *

><p>I didn't see Kanda again until Saturday afternoon. It only happened on accident of course, I was making my way to the library to do some research and I saw him. He was standing ever so, dare I say, pathetically on the sidewalk. His normally stolid eyes were quivering as they took in every nanosecond of Winter's Park's destruction.<p>

Now it was only in the beginning stages, but I could tell it still hurt him. Maybe just the knowledge that this alleged home of his was no longer going to be present in his after life as it had been in his life. Sure it was just a park, but sometimes things are more than that. It was more to him.

Those eyes didn't even grant me a glance as I walked by him. I made it my mission to not go through him. It was hard since, of course, it was raining and the grass was muddy. Gramps would've killed me if I got my new shoes dirty, but I managed. My next stop was the library now, and I could only hope that I would see Kanda there too.

I really didn't want him standing around watching the park being destroyed.

Once I reached the library, I quickly found a nice cozy place to sit, by a window, before I began my work. Perhaps this wasn't the best place to be doing my work, but it was silent and that's what I needed. I actually hadn't expected Gramps to go back on his conditions so soon, but he allowed me to take his laptop with me to the library so I could research some things. His last words before he shooed me out the door was "Look for anything that helps."

It was hard to believe that old coot actually cared about me, but I'm sure one day I'd figure it out. Regardless, I pulled out the laptop and set it on the table before me. Next came out a notebook, some old thing I found in the bottom of my closet, go figure. And after that, just an old book that I'd get to later. At the moment, it wasn't exactly important.

I opened the laptop and was immediately brought to Gramps's user. After a few more skilled clicks of the cordless mouse I was where I needed to be. I signed in under Gramps's name and that was all she wrote. This system was all too easy to get into and navigate. Trouble was, I needed to know more about Kanda than I knew.

"What…?" I mumbled to myself. Confusion read on my face like a book. I only knew one thing about him, Kanda. That was _a_ name. I couldn't tell you if it was first or last. I knew he was Asian, where from over there I couldn't tell you. And since he was sort of, well not sort of, completely, dead, I couldn't tell much else about him by looking at him. He seemed transparent most of the time.

But then I remember one specific thing. He was born 55 years ago, died 37

years ago. That could've narrowed down my search a hell of a lot. Once again grateful for my amazing memory, I began to bang on the keyboard to enter the information I knew. I excluded any personal information; I wanted to see what else came up beside him. If he did at all.

It was to hide the alarm on my face when I saw more than Kanda's recognizable face pop up. His was the last file to appear, after three others. I didn't recognize any of them, so I decided, without a doubt; I'd look at those later. I clicked on Kanda's file and waited for it to pop up.

I chuckled when it appeared. His name was the first thing I saw, typed up neatly beside a picture of him. The picture was old and, in my opinion, a pretty bad one. I couldn't even begin to tell you where it came from, but strangely it was in black and white.

Disregarding the picture, I turned back to his personal info.

"Aw, but Yu's such a cute name," I mused, a smirk on my face. "Wonder why he hid it from me?"

I continued on, none of it seemed very important. Born on June 6, yaddiyadayada, Japanese, more blah blah blah and other stuff I didn't care about. Then I got down to something particularly interesting. From what this file said, even the authorities who helped compile this information didn't know much about him. All that was there was when he came to America and that was basically the extent of it.

But then I came to the words "Unsolved Case." That got me off guard, way more than the 4 files appearing when I typed in the dates I knew. Followed by that was the date December 20th. But right before that was DoD, date of death.

I honestly didn't know why that hit me so hard, knowing what day he had died. But it did, and I had to find out more about him.

By the time I had read his whole file, I was taken aback in plan horror. This basic file had led me to police reports, crime scene photos, notes the whole lot. It was probably the most disgusting thing I had seen in my 18 years. I couldn't even take a second glance at the photos, they were terrible.

But what I found truly appalling was that lack of information in these reports. He was the fourth and last victim in a series of killings. I wouldn't find out more about them unless I looked at the other victims. From what I could tell, there was almost nothing done as far as investigation goes on Kanda's murder. There were no suspects, barely any evidence logged in. The list went on and on of lack of investigation or _caring_ for that matter.

I was utterly disgusted. They hadn't even bothered to find the body…his body. They only found the crime scene, and those pictures were pretty bad. Honestly, I didn't want to know what his body looked like after seeing all that blood, all the damage done in that house. I didn't even know what to think at this. After jotting down some stuff in my notebook, I quickly backed out of his file and turned to the other 3.

I learned that they'd all been killed around the same time. One Daisya Barry had been killed several days before Kanda. The other two, including Kanda, were all killed on the same day. Kanda's was the only body not found. Kanda's other friend, Noise Marie, and his guardian, Froi Teidoll, was killed along with him in Tiedoll's home.

It was sad, truly it was, but I had other things to do than mourn those already dead.

After about 20 more minutes of studying and going over things, I packed up and left for home. It didn't take me long to get there, I took a short cut. Once the laptop was returned to my Grandfather, I retreated to my room to go over a few notes. But I knew it wasn't going to be easy. What I really wanted to do was talk to Kanda about it, but he wouldn't want to. Either that or he wouldn't remember.

Once it hit about dinner time, I decided it was time to go locate my missing specter. He'd still be at the park, I was sure, but it was time for him to come home and talk to me. I needed to hear what he remembered, and if he wasn't going to come to me to give me the information, then the only logical thing was to go hunt him down for it.

He didn't have to like what I was doing, he didn't have to like that I was helping him, but I wanted to help and I wanted it too all be worth it. If he couldn't accept that, then he would at least just buckle down and answer my questions. If ghosts really did go into a light to "move on" then that's what I wanted him to do.

Once outside my house, I pulled my sweatshirt hood up and bounded down the wooden stairs of the porch. It was raining a little harder than it had been recently, but I was sure it wouldn't bother me, or the construction men.

When I reached the park, Kanda was in the same place he had been when I saw him that morning, standing on the sidewalk. It was as if he hadn't even moved a centimeter, not from his feet to his head. It would've been frightening if I hadn't known he was dead. I guess dead people were a lot like cats, they could stay perfectly still.

He didn't spare me a glance until it seemed I was right on top of him. Only then did his eyes glance at me from the corner. I could tell by the quivering he wanted to say something. And I could only want to console, but he wouldn't say anything and neither would I. There was no reason. No reason at all.

A few minutes passed before his entire body (?) turned to me. Those eyes of his took on a feeling of sadness for the first time ever since I had met him.

"Kanda," I greeted with a solemn look on my face.

"Let's just go," He half demanded half pleaded as he began to float down the sidewalk. I nodded and followed, without sparing a single glance back towards the park. How could I? I feared that if I turned pack to look, Kanda would go back.

"So what did you want?" he asked me the minute we entered my room. I hadn't even the chance to turn on the lights before he'd flopped on bed and uttered this annoyed sentence. As if it were my fault he decided to leave the park.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk," I said, flipping the light switch.

"About?" He peaked at me through an open eye. He was faded.

"Well," I sat down and crossed my legs, "I read your file today at the library; Gramps let me use his access to the city files."

He shot up even before I finished my sentence, "You did what!"

Apparently he remembered more than he let on, "Read your file," I repeated nonchalantly. "Honestly I must say I was rather disgusted with it. Not only that but it would appear you left some other things out of the equation of me helping yo—"

"Shut up!" he shouted. Honestly I had been expecting that, but I hadn't been expecting my all the sudden cold attitude. I hadn't wanted to be mean to him.

"Sorry!" I immediately apologized. "I didn't mean to…" I was at a loss of words from then.

"Whatever. Yeah I wasn't the only fucking person murdered, that doesn't matter. I'm the only one left. I'm the only one who doesn't have a body; I'm the only one who no one cared about. I'm the only one left on this godforsaken earth."

I sighed, "Look, I guess we'll talk about this tomorrow."

He scoffed at me before vanishing.

I'd expected that, he wasn't the most homely guest I had ever had.

* * *

><p>AND SEE THAT? WASN'T THAT THE MOST ACTION FILLED CHAPTER OF YOUR LIVES? Yes i know it was.<p>

sorry for it's shortness ^^ i try my best. but anyway, EVERYTHING YOU LEARNED IN THIS CHATPER O_O

**IT'S IMPORTANT**

**DO NOT FORGET...EVER O_O**

reviews and comments are appreciated ^^


	6. Chapter 6: From Panic to Peace

Here's another installment. I don't wanna feel like i'm rushing things, so tell me if you think i am.

If not, then i'm very pleased with this chapter.

i do not own any of the characters

* * *

><p>Sunday morning didn't come easily. The second I woke up, my heart began to race as Kanda had not returned. If he was back at that park, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I scrambled out of bed and threw on my clothes, white jeans and a black t-shirt. After almost throwing myself down the stairs, I heard the news, barely audible, from the kitchen.<p>

Feeding my curiosity, I decided to enter the room and find out what was going on. I was surprised to find breakfast set out on the table for me, pancakes and sausage, and the TV on. Of course, I could only figure the old panda made too much and left the TV on.

I chuckled to myself as a took a seat at the table and began too much on my already syrup covered breakfast. Breaking news was flashing across the screen. It would appear that even the news reporters were shocked and appalled that Winter's Park, a park old as the city itself, was being torn down. So much for it being deserted and in complete disarray, it was an historical marker for the city, and now they were in the process of destroying it.

I couldn't help but let my eyes roll up to the ceiling and back down. If they were so shocked by it, why hadn't they just rebuilt the damn thing if it was so important? Granted I cared too, but that's only because my phantom did. If he didn't care about it, I wouldn't have even sat down to watch the news. No, I would've taken my breakfast and eaten in the living room where I could've watched some cartoons.

And I was about to follow this plan, but then the camera zoomed out and away from the reporter and onto the actual scene of the park and the construction vehicles. That wasn't what shocked me; my eye caught one important fact. This wouldn't have passed my eye even they were closed. This fact had me running out the door in second. The rain was pouring, but I was rushing. I hadn't even taken the time to grab a jacket before I ran.

Running, running, running, as fast as I could to get down to Winter's Park. A park that even in my youth had been prosperous and lively. So maybe I did care about it, but that wasn't the first thing on my mind. The last thing I heard on the _LIVE _news cast was that they were beginning to raze everything. _EVERYTHING_.

"Kanda!" I shouted quietly as to not attract the attention of the construction workers, the bystanders, and news reporter.

He turned on his heel to look at me. I could see that sadness and even fear in his eyes, his midnight blue eyes.

"Lavi…" his whisper came with the wind, barely audible with the rain. With the wind and the rain pounding into my ears, I could barely comprehend his next whisper.

"My home…." If he was real, he would've cried. If the rain wasn't taking the appearance of running down his body (?) I could've seen tears on his face. My phantom was going to cry, was looking as if he was going to cry, the sadness in his eyes overtaking everything in me, and at the moment that was all I cared about.

"I know…" I had no idea what to say, all I could do is turn with him to watch the bulldozer go up to the gazebo.

And everything went downhill from there.

I could _feel _sadness radiating out of my phantom. Our eyes didn't meet and nor could I see him. But I didn't have to see him to know how this hurt him. The bulldozer hit the top of the gazebo. And that about crushed the whole thing, the entire rotting disgusting gazebo. It fell to the round.

I heard the news reporter, "And this isn't stopping now. Today is the day they are beginning of the leveling of the land…"

"No, it's not fair!" Kanda shouted, his fists pounding in the air.

"Just wait, calm down, Kanda," I told him, my hands itching to just clasp around his shoulders and hold him to me, just to stop that crying that hadn't started yet.

The giant claw dug into the ground and through the left over wood. That crack shot through the air like a bullet from a gun. A sob attempted to erupt from Kanda, but he wouldn't let it. He wouldn't let it at out.

Into the ground it went, digging deeper and deeper and deeper until it stopped. And in a split second it was returned from whence it came, up above the ground. Seconds passed as hours and time itself seemed to slow down to the pace of the hour hand on the clock. I could hear my heart beat. In drenched clothes, I awaited the final step in the beginning of the destruction of a true city landmark, Winter's Park.

And then it was over, but everything was beginning. High pitched screams filled the cold and moist air until it seemed that that was the air was nothing but screaming. There was mass panic, and people were literally running around.

I on the other hand stood there, my mouth agape, staring into the distance at the pile of dirt the newer construction machine had brought up. Nothing around me stunned me any father out of my daze then my own mine could; I was hypnotized and that was it.

"Lavi…" Kanda gulped, almost squeaked if his deep voice would've allowed him.

I nodded. I saw that pile of bones in the dirt. I saw the tattered bits of clothes that resembled almost exactly the clothes Kanda had on the moment I saw him that first time. I knew, without a doubt in my mind or my heart that that was my phantom's bones right there in front of me.

My breath caught in my throat. Everything went silent now. Everything. I couldn't hear a word…

"Kid! Kid, get up!" I heard someone scream at me when the blackness vanished.

"Ugh…" I groaned and rubbed my muddy head as I sat up. My entire shirt, my pants, my new shoes, I was covered in mud everywhere. To my left there was a man in a paramedic's uniform, and to my right was the invisible Kanda, less tangible than I've seen him normally. I wanted to reach out and touch him, just to see if I could, but it wouldn't do any good. He was a ghost.

"What…happened?" I asked, my eye darting around to see cops and a whole other assortment of people.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Kid. I guess you fainted," he shrugged.

"Lavi! Lavi, that's me!" I could hear Kanda screaming. "Lavi!" he wanted my attention. I could feel his want to latch onto me, or someone even, and just scream out his troubles.

"Kid, you need to get outta here and go home," that paramedic said to me.

I nodded.

"NO!" Kanda shouted, centimeters from my ear. "You have to stay! You have to find out what happened! You promised you'd help me!" he was freaking out, or he was as far as I could tell.

"I didn't promise to help with this!" I sneered as I stood up, ignoring the paramedic's strange look and beginning of a question. I trudged through the grass and the mud, not caring about the way I looked.

"What's going on here," I demanded to the police officer.

"I don't believe you have any right to ask that," he replied.

"I have all the right in the world. Don't you know who I am…Komui?" I smiled, a smirk almost.

He laughed, "Of course I do, Lavi. You're that all seeing boy Lenalee's always rambling on about."

"Oh come on, don't pretend we haven't met," I laughed, Komui joined me.

"Of course. Anyway, whatcha need?" he looked back to his notebook and began to scribble down some things.

"I want to know what happened, or what you know. And maybe, just maybe, I'd like to be kept in the loop."

Komui nodded, "I can keep you in the loop, but there isn't much I can tell you at the moment. Just a pile of bones and old clothes. Lavi, I'm pretty sure that this case will be closed before it's opened."

"Just…find out the ID, that's all I need to figure out the rest."

"What makes you say that?" Komui raised an eyebrow.

I looked over to my right at the ghost who was trying to keep from sniffling, and even crying, "Because. I promised him I'd help him out."

"Him?" Komui asked.

"Yu Kanda, you can look him up if you want to. He's part of a string of four murders, the only body never found, the only one never investigated. And he's standing right beside me."

"LAVI!" Kanda screamed, his hands reaching to latch around my arm, but they stopped short. "Don't go telling everyone everything about me! Seriously! It's a waste of your time!"

I ignored him, "I'm pretty sure, almost 100% that that body…well bones…is Yu Kanda. Just confirm that for me and I'll do my best to get his memories back in order."

"I really don't believe you, you know," Komui smiled, showing his lying. But that's how he had to work when his comrades and even his boss was walking around at ears length.

"But," he began again, a larger smile, "I'll believe you. I'll do some searching and some matching. I'll confirm ID and get back to you," He left.

Kanda couldn't take my more after that, I had to take him home. Or leave so he would come with me. His hands were latched onto his head in sort of a pain or confused manner. Again, I just wanted to hold him, but at the moment that wasn't happening. Even if I could, he would've killed me for doing so. I was covered in mud.

The minute I got into my room, I stripped myself of my clothing, much to Kanda's disliked, as he wished I would've done it in the bathroom, and then went into said bathroom. I was quick to take a shower and clean myself of that filth I called mud. By the time I was out, the rain had stopped almost completely, but not the noise.

"I can't believe this happened! You don't need a freaking confirmed ID! That was my body!...Or what's left of it…" he sighed and sat down. I listened carefully as I dried my hair with a red fluffy towel.

"Th-that's me… I'm dead, gone, nothing but a pile of bones… You know…you asked me what it was like when I died, or I remember a question like that," his now pale transparent eyes looked towards me.

"Hm?" I dropped the towel around my bare shoulders.

"When I died, my life didn't flash before my eyes, I didn't see the faces of my friends and family. No, I just thought 'I'm so stupid,' and that was the end. Everything went black. It was black for the longest time, and the last thing I remembered was…sitting in the gazebo and watching you…smiling and walking up to me.

"And there was no light if that's what you're wondering. No light, no nothing. Just darkness."

I nodded, and after throwing on some sweat pants and a large t-shirt, I sat down on the bed beside him.

"Yu," I said. He looked at me and grumbled for me not to call him that, but I didn't listen, "just slow down, ok?" I smiled. "You're going to remember what happened, but if it's not now, then it's ok."

"How can you be so calm about this!" He shouted as he shot up, throwing his arm at me "We just saw my pile of bones! My dead body! How can you be calm about that!"

My arms threw themselves at him, to grasp his shoulders, but they went right through him. I backed up, feeling rather foolish, "Because it doesn't matter to me. You may be dead, but you're right here with me, and that's what matters," I sighed.

"I said I would take care of this problem; that I would help you, and that's what I am going to do." There was nothing beyond that point I could say. I was upholding my promise."

"Fine…" He muttered, turning away from me.

I sighed. I wanted to know what was going on, but he'd never tell me. I knew him long enough to know that. Kanda wouldn't tell me a thing. That familiar pang of sadness clapped into my heart as I just sat there helplessly and watched my ghost. That was all I could do. But hey, maybe I if I thought about helping him out more than I could, that would help.

A foolish thought it was, but that hadn't stopped me from doing it. I thought about holding him, telling him it was going to be alright. But I knew it wasn't going to be. How can everything be alright when you're dead? It really couldn't, but then, more than ever, I was determined to make it all right.

Even if there was no light, no heaven, no anything else. I was going to make sure Yu Kanda got to rest in peace.

* * *

><p>THere ya go |D revviews and comments are welcomed<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Bones

Here's another chapter. Sorry about the long wait, school is kinda killing me at the moment ;; *gasping for breath*

But the **SHOW MUST GO ON** ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

I don't own DGM. but enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>I had thought school was easy since the first day of preschool even. I'd always been on top of the class, always with straight A's, Highest Honors, first honors, whatever you wanted to call it, I was on it. I sometimes even had higher than 100% in a few classes, only the classes I liked.<p>

But today, school was far from easy. First class went down the toilet as I hadn't heard a word the teacher had said. I had only shrugged at the homework, choosing to do it when I got home. The second class came and went. I must've fallen asleep or spent the whole time staring at the window. Then we had ten extra minutes for homework and I had spent that whole time reading over the chapter. I had just about no idea what to do. Then came third class, I was a bit more awake then and into the school mode, but that didn't stop my mind from wondering off to Kanda every now and again.

I was finally awake and ready to learn by the time fourth period rolled around. Which was good since we were doing some stupid partner work in class. You always needed to be awake for that or you'd fail for not doing anything. And once that torture was over, I counted my blessings as I only had two classes now before I could run away to lunch. That would be where I was most happy, I was sure about it.

However, I was wrong. Two classes later and a walk to the cafeteria I was still in a bad mood. I took a seat at my normal table and proceeded to take a sandwich out of my lunch box. I just stared at it.

"Hey, Lavi," someone said before I received a slap to the side of the head. It wouldn't have hurt except that green-haired girl had long nails. I always told her not to slap people because her nails always found their way into the skin.

"What?" I grumbled, letting my head fall down to the table.

"You've been staring at that sandwich for ten minutes. If you don't want it, I'll take it," Allen replied instead of Lenalee.

I glared at both of them, my eyes just barely peeking up above my arms. Of course I hadn't meant for my glare to look like a creeper's death stare, but they both kinda chuckled nervously just loud enough for me to hid my head again. I even stooped low enough to pull my hood up.

"Come on, Lavi," Lenalee prodded, "What's wrong with you?"

My answer was muffled by the table and my arms.

Lenalee sighed.

I sighed as well and propped my head up on my hand. "Having a bad day," I replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" Allen asked. "It's been just about forever since you had a bad day."

"It's this whole ghost business. I now know why I've never chosen to help one of these things out," I hadn't even caught the fact that I called them things. That alone was enough to tell my friends that I wasn't just having a bad day.

"Lavi, tell us what's really going on," Allen demanded.

I shook my head, a natural response. I didn't want to let them know, I couldn't bear to let them know. After all, if I told them there was always the possibility that Kanda would yell at me. He hated it when I told people about. He wanted to stay a secret so thusly that should be respected. But it was harder than it seemed. Their concerned faces cut keep into the depths of my heart, making it ache in a way as if I had betrayed them by sitting there refusing to open my mouth.

It was a natural tendency to think they already saw the news and knew what happened; as well as to think Lenalee knew since her brother had to be the head on the case. But alas, that was not my luck and from the look on their ever so blank faces they didn't know anything about the day Kanda's bones had been found. They knew nothing and I had to be the one to tell them. After all, Yu Kanda had implored my help, and I was obliged to give it to them.

"Well…" I started, my voice quiet and even squeaky if that were possible. I was against telling them in every way possible, but if it would get them off my back, and maybe even some help, then it would be ok.

"Out with it, Lavi," Lenalee urged, a sweet look on her face.

"I was at the park when they started to tear it down. And if you've seen it recently, it's still tapped off, ya'know with that yellow tape?" I hoped I wouldn't have to continue from there.

"Yeah, I saw that this morning," Allen said, "the police tape. What's it there for?"

I looked to Lenalee.

"Komui said something about it when he came home last night, but he was too tired and he was mumbling about dental records and DNA matching before he collapsed on the couch," she shrugged.

I inwardly cursed, of course my luck and fate would make it so Lenelee and Allen didn't know anything about what I had witnessed, meaning I had to explain it all to them.

"Well I was there. They knocked down that old gazebo, ya know? And then they started to dig. It didn't take ten seconds for the first pile of dirt to come up…" I gulped audibly, and I saw the concern grow on their faces, "A pile….of…um eh…err…um..ah…a p-pile…of um…well I uh well…" I wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Come on, Lavi, it's only us," Allen prodded. "Please tell us."

"A pile of…b-bones," I spat out, flustered.

"B-Bones?" It was all Lenalee could do to keep from screaming the words.

I nodded shallowly, refusing to meet their eyes.

"That must've been shocking," Allen gasped.

I nodded, "And…and you know…know about my ghost right?" I hadn't stuttered this much since my first oral presentation in sixth grade. That was the only project I ever got less than a B on.

"You're ghost?" Lenalee asked. She knew I could see ghosts, she just didn't know I had one _following_ me at the moment.

I nodded, "Yeah. I have a ghost. He's asked for my help and I accepted," I paused for a breath, "I don't even know why, but I did. His name is Yu Kanda. All I really know about him is that he was murdered a while back."

Lenalee nodded, her nervous habit of biting her lip was showing.

"And…he was there with me when the bones showed up. He was screaming the rest of the night… those bones….they were _his_ bones. _His_." I lowered my head back into my arms.

"Oh my go—" Lenalee's hands flew up to her mouth, muffling the rest of her exclamation. A normal person would've wondered why this was such a tragedy, but then again, a normal person would've have understood that ghosts were people too.

"I just…wish I knew what to do. Komui said he'd promise to keep me in the loop of the case, but he's pretty sure there's nothing for them to do. He even said that this case would be closed before it was open. The only thing I'm even sure I'm getting is a confirmation that these bones are Kanda's…" I trailed off, my mind trailing away with my voice. Kanda's bones.

Kanda's bones. He was dead and all his friends and family were dead as well. I was all he had now, the only one who was alive. And his bones were down at the station, most likely in the morgue. What if I—

"Lavi!" Allen snapped.

My head shot up, "No…" I mumbled, holding my head. "no, no, no, no, I have to. It's the least I could do, y'know?"

"Lavi, what are you talking about?" Lenalee inquired, her head cocking to the side as her eyelids batted.

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted just so they could hear my outburst.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked now.

"I…Lenalee do you think it would be ok if…if I claimed…claimed his b-body?" I wouldn't say bones, it hurt too much.

Lenalee thought for a moment, "Well, normally only family can claim…bodies," she said. Just like her brother, she was planning on going into criminal justice.

"He was killed over 30 years ago!" I nearly shouted. "He has no family left!"

"How do you know?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head to the side again.

"I read his file, Lenalee. You know Gramps has access to that kinda stuff. And I read that his only family was some man named Teidoll. And they weren't even related! He was just his guardian, someone who knew Kanda and decided to care for him after his parents died."

Lenalee's eyes were visibly glassed over with wetness. I knew she was sad now.

"Yeah…" she nodded, "if you talk to my brother, I'm sure you can claim his body…" she sniffed, laying her head down on the table. Allen rubbed her back.

"Why do you want to anyway?" Allen asked, obviously touched, just not showing it.

"Well, maybe if he has contact with his bones, just maybe, he'll remember some stuff. It's a long shot but it might work. And I promised I would let him rest in peace, no better way to do that then to give him a proper burial."

"No one would be there, Lavi," Allen pointed out.

"No," I said as I rubbed my nose, "I'd be there," I stood up. I didn't even know why, but I felt betrayed by my own friends. "And that's all that matters."

I hadn't even touched my sandwich but I packed it up and left the two sitting there, utterly dumbfounded at my sudden outburst.

The rest of the school day I retained an anti-social attitude. I didn't speak out in class, I didn't crack jokes, and I didn't hang out with my friends. I even had my last period teacher ask me if I was depressed. I wanted to burst out laughing at her and tell her she was a complete idiot. Lavi Bookman didn't get depressed. No, I was just in deep thought. Deep thought about Kanda, I had to no more.

Once school was out, I plopped down outside on a bench outside and called Gramps. I literally spent an hour on the phone with him, talking about this. I started from the beginning, 37 years ago on December 20th when Kanda was killed. I took only the knowledge I had from his file and what he had told me to fill in the blanks. Then I sped forward to the month and a half ago that I met him. Once I had filled the old man in, I dropped the final bomb and told him I wanted to claim Kanda's bones.

I didn't half to wait a second before I received the answer. I didn't know whether to be overjoyed or overly burdened. But the answer set butterflies into my stomach where they flew around and irritated my insides, making me feel sick all of the sudden. This was my choice, yet hearing my Gramps's answer to it made me shiver, made me want to understand my decision.

All it took was "Yes" to make me hang up, stand up, and start running down the street. I retrieved the car from my house before speeding down streets, around turns, and through the parking lot where I finally stopped. I got out and ran inside the building. I didn't have to wait longer than five minutes before Komui was leading me through the back while telling me I needed to calm down.

"What are you here for anyway?" He asked me once we were settled in his office, a warm cup of coffee in my hands.

"I...Lenalee said if I talked to you, there was a chance that I could claim Kanda's bones. I even ran it through Gramps and he said that I could as well, like it was legal and stuff," I gingerly sipped at the hot liquid.

Komui sighed, "Why do you want to? Do you even—"

"YES!" I shouted. "He's my ghost! Kanda is. And I don't care about that stupid identity confirmation anymore, I know their his, he knows their his, and I just want to take them so he can have a burial once he finally…" I gulped, "leaves."

Komui nodded. Before he was able to say anything though, there was a knock at the door. Komui allowed the person in and was given a piece of paper as well as a short report of which I chose not to listen. When the lab rat left, Komui smiled at me.

"Good news, Bookman," he said. "Dental records confirm, your ghost's bones are sitting in our morgue."

"When can I have them," I crossed my arms.

"When we're done with them, Lavi," he replied, a stern look on his normally happy face.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll wait."

After a few more spared words, I was showed out and left to go home, which I did. Home was a great destination after an annoying day. But all I had to look forward too was a microwave dinner and homework. I sighed and started the car.

Once home, I plopped onto my bed with my dinner and my homework. Not ten minutes into my work, there was a clearing of the throat that caused me to look up from half finished Calculus homework.

"Kanda," I greeted before turning back to my homework.

"Why are you late?" he asked attentively.

"Stopped by the station," I filled in another answer, "to check up on the status of your case."

"A-and?" his eyes were darting around.

"And Komui confirmed for me that those bones were in fact yours, so now I have proof."

"But I already knew they were mine!" he shouted at me.

"Doesn't make a difference. But this proof and the fact that you're my ghost means that…my request to take custody of your body was granted," I smiled at him as his jaw literally dropped.

"Y-You…w-want to c-claim my bones?"

"Body," I corrected.

"B-Body," he repated.

"Yes, I do. I was hoping it might help you out. And I'll find out where you used to live, and we'll go there. We'll go to where your friend, Daisya, was kil—"

"Shut up," he said, squeaked if his voice would've allowed him.

"Huh?" I looked at him. His head was down, the few strands loose from his pony-tail hiding his face from me.

"I said shut up. Don't talk about that. I'll go, but I don't want you to talk about it…"

I nodded, "Yeah alright. Sorry, I didn't know it affected you that much."

He nodded.

I turned back to my homework. I worked in silence until Kanda broke it ten minutes later.

"I…" he said and stopped as if he didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

"Yeah?" I looked up as I simultaneously closed and put away my Calculus things.

"I dunno… Why do you want my…b-body?"

"Well like I said—"

"I know that."

I nodded, "Well….when I finally see you go…you know, to rest in peace…I want to bury you give you a proper burial."

"That's stupid," he scoffed.

I nodded, "I know. None of your friends or family are alive to be there. But I'll be there to send you off, and that's what I think matters," I smiled, sending him the cheesiest smile I could muster.

I swore I saw a hint of a smile on there and even the hint of a "thank you", but I couldn't be sure so I only smiled more as I turned back to my next homework assignment.

"I just promised to help you out, and that's how I can think to end everything."

Kanda nodded.

Silence enveloped us, save the sound of my pencil scratching against my notebook paper. It didn't take long to finish my homework, and when I did I leaned against the headboard and listened to the silence. A calming, unnerving silence, a silence I wish didn't exist.

And as if fate could read my mind, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. A smile slowly found itself onto my face. I didn't even know why, but it was there. Kanda watched me intently as I continued to speak into the small contraption. When I finished speaking, I hung up and looked at Kanda, that smile on my face.

"What do you want?"

"This is good and bad news. I can pick up your bones soon…" My voice trailed off. We both knew what that meant. There was nothing left to use them for. They were done with them, everything they could've gotten from them was gotten.

"Well…" I stopped. "Kanda, I'm sure they're trying."

"No, I doubt that. Don't try to cheer me up though. Please. I don't need it. If they didn't try those 30 something years ago, they won't try now…" he laid down against the pillows and sheets, though his presence didn't create wrinkles in the fabrics.

I sighed, "If they won't try, Kanda, I will," I smiled.

When Kanda looked at me, I swore I saw him smile too.

* * *

><p>Fluff is fluffy. Ignore me. i'm being a butt.<p>

Reviews and comments are always appreciated ^^


End file.
